Kiedy Jones poznaje Smitha
by shann-okurcze
Summary: Doktor wiele słyszał o Indianie i postanawia go poznać.


Indiana Jones po powrocie z ostatniej podróży której zapewne nie zapomni do końca życia, postanowił wrócić na uczelnię. Walczył ze sobą, gdyż nie popierał suchej wiedzy. Jego zdaniem, archeolog powinien wiedzieć co robi. Powinien poszukiwać przygód a nie siedzieć w domu, udając, że wie wszystko, o wszystkim i wszystkich.

Ten dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny i ciepły jak na późną jesień. Poprawiając granatową muchę, archeolog szybkim krokiem podążał pustym już korytarzem. W dłoni trzymał swój ukochany kapelusz, z którym wiązał wiele wspomnień i przygód. Był spóźniony, co zdarzało mu się dość często. Nie zmieniało to jednak tego, że był ulubionym wykładowcą swoich studentów.

- Dzień dobry – rzucił, rozglądając się po sali, która jak zwykle była wypełniona po brzegi. Kątem oka dostrzegł nieznanego mu mężczyznę, na oko dwudziestopięcioletniego, ubranego prawie zupełnie tak jak archeolog. Tajemniczy młodzieniec miał na sobie znoszoną, jasną marynarkę, przykrótkie spodnie i bordową muchę, którą co i raz poprawiał. Bez wątpienia wydał się Jonesowi interesującym osobnikiem. Indy od razu pomyślał, że znajdzie z nim wspólny język i że ten wykład będzie wyjątkowo interesujący. – Dziś będziemy mówić o… Pompejach. Jak wiecie, temat wyczerpany, ale ja niestety nie mogę go ominąć. Jest to po prostu zbyt ważne wydarzenie w historii aby… - I w tym momencie, tajemniczy młodzieniec odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

- Dokładnie. Ale powinien pan wiedzieć, że to nie było do końca tak, jak wy, archeolodzy sądzicie – rzekł, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do wykładowcy, który był wyraźnie zdziwiony jego słowami.

- Jak się pan nazywa? – zapytał Indiana, marszcząc delikatnie brwi i zdejmując z nosa swoje okulary. Oparł się o biurko, nie odrywając wzroku od dopiero co poznanego studenta. Widać było, że młodzieniec zdziwił się jego pytaniem i szuka w głowie odpowiedzi.

- John Smith – powiedział w końcu. Indy dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jego rozmówca sili się, aby ukryć swój niesamowicie brytyjski akcent. Archeolog lubił Brytyjczyków.

- A więc, panie Smith – zaczął z uśmiechem – czego nie wiemy? Mógłby się pan z nami tym podzielić?

– zapytał doktor, obrzucając spojrzeniem całą salę. Jego studenci byli bardzo zdziwieni obrotem spraw, ale z zainteresowaniem słuchali wymiany zdań, która zaszła między tą dwójką. I z pewnością byli ciekawi odpowiedzi niejakiego Johna Smitha, który coraz bardziej intrygował wykładowcę.

- Doktorze Jones, nie mogę wyjawić panu tego teraz. Ale zapewniam pana, że było inaczej. – powiedział ze stoickim spokojem młodzieniec, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie w stronę rozmówcy. W tym samym momencie, w głowie Indiany zaświtała myśl, że chłopak jest niespełna rozumu albo naczytał się różnych opowiastek.

- No cóż. – Jones nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się, jednak tym razem samotnie, gdyż cała sala umilkła, przenosząc swój wzrok na dziwnego osobnika. Indy zmarszczył brwi, po czym westchnął i spojrzał na zegarek. Było już późno, a jego czas miał się niebawem skończyć. Czuł nieodpartą chęć dalszej rozmowy z tajemniczym młodzieńcem. Nie chciał jednocześnie siać zamętu w historii, która jego zdaniem niepodważalnie i na pewno się wydarzyła. Świadczył o tym bowiem szereg dowodów, których wręcz nie można było złamać. Postanowił więc kontynuować swój wykład.

- Jak wiecie, Wezuwisz wybuchł w 71 roku przed naszą erą, zalewając lawą jedno z najpiękniejszych miast starożytnego Rzymu – kontynuował Archeolog. Z jego osoby biła nieodparta aura zaangażowania i chęci wyłuszczenia uczniom wszystkich najważniejszych szczegółów. Nikt więcej nie przerywał mu w wykładzie, co trochę zdziwiło siedzącego w kącie Smitha. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Jones potrafił porwać swoimi słowami tak, że traciło się poczucie czasu. Dużo gestykulował, pisał na tablicy i przerzucał leżące na jego biurku notatki. Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, zwiastujący koniec zajęć, uczniowie niechętnie i bardzo wolno opuszczali pomieszczenie. Co jakiś czas, ktoś podchodził do doktora, aby zadać jakieś niecierpiące zwłoki pytanie lub po prostu, porozmawiać z nauczycielem. Po dłuższej chwili, na sali wykładowej zostali tylko oni dwaj. Henry Jones Junior i John Smith patrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę.

- Nie ma pan kolejnych zajęć? – zapytał w końcu młodzieniec, wstając i podchodząc do miejsca w którym stał jego rozmówca. – Chciałbym panu coś pokazać. – rzucił, a w jego oczach zabłysnęła ta charakterystyczna iskierka, którą Jones często widywał we własnym odbiciu. Ledwo znał tego chłopaka, ale poczuł, że może warto byłoby iść z nim.

- Nie, na dziś skończyłem. A co konkretnie? – zapytał z ciekawością. Smith nie odpowiedział mu na to, tylko bardzo podekscytowany ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

- Nowy świat, doktorze! Nowy, nieznany świat. A może nawet kilka… - powiedział, prawie skacząc z radości - Będę czekał przy głównym wejściu. – i zniknął Jonesowi z oczu.

Chwilę później, Jones stał w umówionym wcześniej miejscu, rozglądając się za nowo poznanym młodzieńcem. Nie widział go. Ale jego uwagę przykuło coś innego. Coś bardzo nietypowego, czego nie widywał zbyt często, właściwie - nigdy. Bardzo niebieska budka telefoniczna stała na samym środku chodnika. Zastanawiał się, czemu nie zauważył jej wcześniej. Może dopiero teraz ją tu postawili? Albo był tak zaaferowany dotarciem do studentów, że ją przeoczył? Zupełnie nie wiedział. Ale nie to było najważniejsze. Najważniejszy był fakt, że został wystawiony do wiatru.

- No tak. Daj palec, a wezmą całą rękę. – szepnął do siebie, jednak ujrzał, że drzwi budki się otworzyły, a zza nich wychyliła się gęsta, roztrzepana czupryna. Tak, to z pewnością był ten piekielny Smith. Indy szybkim krokiem ruszył w jego stronę.

- To chciałeś mi pokazać? – zapytał, lekko poirytowany, zakładając swój znoszony kapelusz na głowę. – Nie widzę w tym nic szczególnego – dodał, łapiąc się pod boki. Cały czas z uwagą obserwował swojego towarzysza.

- Ale przecież… - zaczął John, marszcząc swoje ledwo widoczne brwi. – To jest jeden z najstarszych obiektów w całej galaktyce! To TARDIS! – prawie krzyknął. Widać było, że wcześniejsze słowa Indiany go zdenerwowały.

- Ale przecież to jest najzwyklejsza w świecie, policyjna budka telefoniczna. W dodatku błękitna. – odparł Jones, opierając się o drzwi. I w tym momencie poczuł to. Poczuł wibracje rozchodzące się po drewnie, przechodzące delikatnie w ciche, przyjemne dla ucha buczenie. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że jego kapelusz nie jest już na jego głowie.

- Nosisz Stetsona! – rzucił jego rozmówca, wciskając kapelusz na swoją pokrytą gęstą czupryną głowę. – Stetsony są cool. A teraz, zamiast tak stać, właź do środka. Nie mamy czasu. – dodał, znikając w czeluściach kwadratowego obiektu. Jones walczył ze sobą. Chciał odejść i zostawić tego najwidoczniej szalonego młodzieńca samego sobie. Ale musiał odzyskać kapelusz. Bez niego nie potrafił funkcjonować. Trochę się wahając, popchnął drzwiczki i przestąpił próg wrót do nowego świata.

- Co do cholery?! – powiedział, cofając się i opierając się plecami o zamknięte już z powrotem drzwi. Był w szoku. Budka była większa w środku niż na zewnątrz. Zamrugał oczami i znowu wszedł do środka. Tym razem nie wyszedł.

- Ale jakim cudem… - szepnął sam do siebie, wchodząc po schodkach na podwyższenie wyglądające na swojego rodzaju panel kontrolny. Była tam masa różnych przycisków, kilka ekranów. A on stał, opierając się jakby nigdy nic o barierkę.

- Technologia Władców Czasu. Imponujące, prawda? – powiedział radośnie Smith. Ale Jones nie był do końca pewien jego tożsamości.

- Władców Czasu? – zapytał w końcu archeolog, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego rozmówcy. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego oczy wyglądają jak spodki.

- Tak, jestem jednym z nich. Jestem Doktor. – odparł John Smith. Indy nie rozumiał już całej tej sytuacji.

- „Taki młody, a już każe nazywać siebie Doktorem" – prychnął cicho.

- Władca Czasu rządzi czasem i przestrzenią. Mogę przenosić się do dowolnego miejsca w galaktyce. I dlatego przybyłem do ciebie. Wiele o tobie słyszałem. – powiedział, puszczając do Jonesa perskie oczko. Indiana usiadł na schodkach, próbując sobie to wszystko poukładać.

- Udowodnij mi to. – wycedził w końcu, patrząc na Doktora przez ramię – Przenieś mnie do dowolnego miejsca w czasie. – dokończył, odwracając się do towarzysza tak, aby widzieć go w całej okazałości. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł jego stare oczy. Smith podszedł do konsoli, zaczął wprowadzać współrzędne… Kiedy skończył, do uszu Indiany Jonesa doszedł dźwięk, którego nie zapomni do końca życia. Dźwięk starterów TARDIS.


End file.
